


Working Title

by CatsMeow63



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seriously guys, because of Oikawa, inside iwaizumi, its 3 pages of smut, just enough I hope, there's a toy involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:43:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3633717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsMeow63/pseuds/CatsMeow63
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi gives in to one of Oikawa's ridiculous requests.</p><p>or</p><p>Iwaizumi and Oikawa grind it out in the locker room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Title

**Author's Note:**

> So I got the idea from a prompt posted on NSFW--hq tumblr blog. Which, if you're on tumblr and not following them big mistake on your part. They're fantastic, HC, prompts, etc from every pairing you know and some you don't. Threesomes, foursomes, boy/boy, girl/girl/ girl/boy whatever they're there. Even trans, fab, asexual, etc! Its fucking sweet. 
> 
> anyway, have some smut cause I liked the idea and haven't written anything really porny before.
> 
> (Also, if you have the link to the post from NSFW--hq let me know so I can add it, I tried to find it but failed hard.)

Iwaizumi flushed bright red, his steps stuttering awkwardly in his jump. He completely missed his spike, causing all of his teammates to turn and stare at him in surprise.

“Um…Iwaizumi, you alright?” Hanamaki asked tentatively. Teammates cast unsure glances at each other; sure, mistakes happen, of course, but for Iwaizumi to mess up so _badly_ was unusual and slightly worrisome.

Iwaizumi inhaled deeply, “Yeah, I’m _fine_ , let’s keep going.” He grit out, turning away from the net to resume his position. He wiped his brow, noting how much more he was sweating today.

“Are you sure, Iwa-chan? That was a really big mistake!” Oikawa taunted from the other side of the court.

Iwaizumi felt his eyebrow twitch. He turned and glared hard at Oikawa, hard enough that a couple of first years on the side lines shivered in fear.

“Shut up, Asskawa, before I come over there and kick your ass,” Iwaizumi threatened, although he knew that with his flushed face and awkward stance, Oikawa wasn’t threatened in the slightest.

“Whatever you say, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa smiled brilliantly back at him before preparing for his serve.

Iwaizumi shifted uncomfortably, trying to figure out how to stand. He glared at Oikawa again, this entire thing was his fault. He couldn’t believe that he had agreed to Oikawa’s ridiculous request. He glared at Oikawa who smirked back at him and suddenly the egg nestled in Iwaizumi’s ass amped up.

Iwaizumi jerked forward in surprise, just barely stopping himself from letting out any embarrassing noise.

“A-are you sure you’re okay, Iwaizumi-san?” A random first year asked.

Iwaizumi nodded his head, not trusting himself to speak. For the rest of practice, Oikawa randomly changed the setting and speed of the small vibrator, keeping Iwaizumi on his toes and continuously bringing him close to the edge.

Iwaizumi spent the entire practice panting, flushed, and attempting to stand in the least awkward position that would also hide his horrible boner from his teammates. His arms and legs were weak and all he wanted to do was jerk off fast in the bathroom ASAP.

When coach Mizoguchi finally whistled for the end of practice, Iwaizumi was about to lose his mind. He made his way into the locker room with the rest of his team, diddling about in his locker until everyone started to leave. He could barely focus, his whole body thrumming in pleasure he could only wave halfheartedly at teammates as they left the locker room, not trusting his voice to no cry out if he opened his mouth.  

As the last of his teammates filed out, Iwaizumi turned to face Oikawa who was leaning up against the lockers, still wearing his practice clothes and staring at him, eyes full of intent. Iwaizumi’s knees were starting to give out, now that he didn’t have to put up a front for his teammates he realized just how unsteady he was.

“Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked, softly. Iwaizumi’s eyes were glazed over, breath starting to come out in harsh pants. Oikawa pushed off the lockers and made his to Iwaizumi. Once Oikawa was within reach, Iwaizumi slumped into him, his hips immediately rutting against Oikawa’s in a desperate attempt to get some friction.

“You ass. Do you have any idea how long I’ve been hard for?” Iwaizumi ground out trying to sound as forceful as he could.

Oikawa hummed in response. “I’ve been able to see your boner for most of practice,” Iwaizumi stopped his dry humping and froze. “Don’t worry, I don’t think anyway else noticed. Just me.” Oikawa nipped slightly at Iwaizumi’s ear.

“Damnit, Oikawa,” Iwaizumi pushed Oikawa onto the benches, straddling one of his strong thighs. He began bouncing slightly, feeling the vibrator move in and out of his ass, hitting all the right nerves. It slipped out then in again, rubbing against his sensitive rim. He alternated grinding against the thigh and bouncing, getting lost in the pleasure of friction on his dick but wanting the egg to rub against him more. Now that they were alone, moans began falling freely from Iwaizumi’s mouth, against Oikawa’s ear.

“Y-you’re such an _ass_. The first years,” he had to stop to let out a loud moan as Oikawa began moving his leg in time with his thrusts. “Were looking at me. They knew something was wrong. Hanamaki is definitely suspicious.”

Oikawa tutted, “But you looked so good out on the court, all flushed and panting. I wanted to take you right there. Get you down on your hands and knees, eat you out nice and slow while pumping the egg inside you hard. Show our entire team who you belong to.” His hands gripped Iwaizumi’s hips hard and forced him to grind slower.

Iwaizumi growled in frustration. “What the fuck, let me. Let me, Oikawa, come _on_! Let me go _faster_.”

“You want to go faster? My, aren’t we needy. Feeling a little desperate, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa taunted, purposefully slowing his hips even more. Instead of the sharp, fast, short thrusts Iwaizumi wanted, Oikawa was running his hips up his thigh in tortuously long, slow drags.

The egg was vibrating too slowly, there wasn’t enough movement, Iwaizumi needed _more_. He reached between them for his cock, which was still straining against his shorts.

Oikawa hoisted his hips up, forcing Iwaizumi to half kneel on the bench. Iwaizumi felt himself whimper in displeasure, his hips still thrusting fruitlessly for some sort of friction. Oikawa yanked Iwaizumi’s shorts down to his knees.

Iwaizumi pushed them down past his knees, shifting so that they fell into a pile on the floor. Oikawa threading his fingers through Iwaizumi’s hair, pulling him down into a kiss. Iwaizumi straddled his thigh again, losing himself in the kiss. Oikawa always kissed him deep, tongue running against his own and the sensitive roof of Iwaizumi’s mouth.

“Ahh!” Iwaizumi broke the kiss as Oikawa began bouncing his leg at a leisurely pace, forcing the vibrator in and out slowly.

“How’s this pace for you, Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi shook his head, the kiss had made him dizzy and he wasn’t sure what was happening all he knew was that it wasn’t _enough_.

“Use your words, Hajime.”

Iwaizumi groaned, he knew that Oikawa knew what he needed and using his first name at a time like this was just plain cruel. “To-Tooru. More, touch me, _fuck_ do something else. I need, I need to cum, fuck I need to come so bad.”

Oikawa hummed appreciatively as he sucked on the side of Iwaizumi’s neck. Iwaizumi ran his fingers through his hair, holding his mouth against his neck. The sucking was forceful, just shy of being painful but Iwaizumi loved it. _That_ was what he needed. Oikawa’s hand gripped the head of Iwaizumi’s cock, precome quickly wetting his fingers.

“My, my, Hajime, you’ve leaked so much already. How close are you to coming?” Oikawa coated his fingers as thoroughly as he could before pumping Iwaizumi’s hard member. “I want you to come hard, all over me. Cover my fingers, stain my jersey. Make me as much of a mess as I’m making you.”

Iwaizumi moaned low in the back of his throat. God, whenever Oikawa talked to him he lost it. Oikawa’s hand loosened and Iwaizumi began thrusting almost erratically, trying to grind down on his thigh while still pushing into his hand. His fingers were losing feeling from gripping Oikawa’s hair so tightly and he could feel the coil growing tighter in his lower abdomen. His toes curled and his breath came faster.

“Shit, fuck, Oika- Tooru, Tooru, god I’m so close,” Iwaizumi stuttered out. It was getting harder and harder to keep his thoughts even somewhat aligned and normal. “ _Ah!”_ Iwaizumi fists clenched tighter, toes curling and back arching sharply as he came hard onto Oikawa. He slumped against him, arms dropping to rest against Oikawa’s back as his head rested on his shoulder.

They sat comfortably, Iwaizumi trying to regulate his breathing and get rid of the stars dancing behind his eyes while Oikawa absentmindedly played with his hair. Thankfully, Oikawa had turned the egg off, but Iwaizumi could still feel it pressing against his insides. After a long few minutes, Iwaizumi pulled back and made a face at the mess between their bodies.

“That was fun, Iwa-chan! Maybe next time we go shopping we should—“

“Shut up. I’m never letting you do that again.” Iwaizumi cut him off, knowing if he let him finish that thought he’d end up getting fucked in a dressing room somewhere. Which actually wasn’t that bad of an idea, but there was no way he’d let Oikawa know that right away.

“Iwa-chan, you’re no fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oikawa came in his shorts because Iwaizumi grinding and panting on top of him was too hot. (hot damn.)
> 
> I really love comments, they brighten my day! And respectful criticism, this was my first at IwaOi sex (and sexual times besides bjs in general) so let me know what you like or what I could try to fix/incorporate in later fics!
> 
> Hang out with me on Tumblr! http://b-villager.tumblr.com/


End file.
